All I Want
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: Everyone in the Organization wants one thing and I just happen to be the first to want it with Demyx.  XigDem


_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to it's respective owners._

_All I Want_

Demyx was _not _someone to be afraid of.

Demyx was the least powerful Nobody of us all. That was not something everyone didn't know about. He lost regularly in fights and failed a lot of his missions. All in all, it was all kind of funny.

He'd always been more on the pacifistic side, even when he first came to the Organization. I'm not sure why Xemnas brought him here. We're definitely not pacifists, we're villains.

Villains who can't feel and don't live together well. The arguments get way out of control and things are almost broken everyday. There are lies everywhere and doubt crawls out of every corner. No one can be trusted, not even the original ones I trusted my life with.

We all want that feeling of love and life. That's why we're searching for Kingdom Hearts. None of us…I, don't want to live with the shadow of feeling. I hate, with the shadow of feeling, of feeling with the shadow of feeling.

We know of only one way to feel that is through sleeping with one another. There is no feeling like that. I discovered it earlier into my Nobody's life. It makes you feel good.

It intoxicates you. It makes you greedy and you act like an addict trying to get more. I don't like the feeling of withdrawal, so the Organization was a good thing.

The Organization was, is, and will always be a whore house.

There is no way around that. Everyone sleeps with everyone and nobody is exempt. I've slept with everyone, except maybe Saix… take that back, I did. I've slept with all fourteen of us, including Xemnas. That was good; actually, it was just okay.

I remember when Demyx joined our Organization. Axel and I didn't really like sleeping together and Saix was basically Xemnas'. Demyx was sixteen when he joined. He was young and excitable and everything optimistic. I was the first to go after him.

I was pretty sure he would sleep with me. All I wanted was to sleep with him. He liked me enough to stick around in the grey area to talk. This was going to be a piece of cake. There was just one thing that made me feel like a jerk.

He was just so damn innocent.

He was a child and I doubt he even knew what sex _was? _Demyx didn't get most of the jokes we told or any of that. He maybe only two weeks old, but that doesn't hold any value.

Everyone in the Organization thinks he is a virgin and it is a topic that everyone talks about. A virgin in the Organization, that just wasn't right. I mean even Zexion gave in after a year.

"What's up, kid?" I walk into the Hall of Empty Melodies, finding Demyx trying to strum his barbaric weapon. The chair he was sitting in seemed to come from his room.

"Oh, hey, Xigbar!" There was pseudo optimism in his voice. We do not have emotions, so he doesn't have them. He needs that pounded into his head.

"Well kid, what do you do now?" He stands up, brushing himself off.

"I'm going to sleep, I'm pretty tired." Demyx looked _cute_ when he was drowsy. _Me _calling someone cute. As if!

I walk towards him, closing the not so big gap to begin with, between us. I touch his wrist and he just looks confused, like a child.

"I know what we can do." I pull him towards a corridor of darkness that I create.

I guess I didn't expect _this_ to happen.

Demyx jerked his hand away and I fell back into the chair he was sitting in.

He gets so close to my face by towering over me, holding my wrists to the arms of the chair and pushing back further and further into the chair. His eyes narrow and glare into my one eye.

"I am _not_ going to be taken advantage of! I _know_ what you're wanting and I am _not_ gong to get _fucked _by you whenever you want!" I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life. Demyx turned to leave.

"I know why you guys laugh, but your jokes are so _vulgar_, it's disgusting! Also, I am _not _a virgin!" He practically screams at me.

I don't know what to say as he leaves. I'm just too scared for the next one of us who will try to get Demyx. I won't be the last one.

Not by a long shot.

_Concerns, Comments, Compliments?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
